Сила  синоним слова ты
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Song на песню Skillet "Energy". Внимание! Спойлер к "Тающему эхо".


**Автор:** Полуночная Звезда  
**Название:** "Сила" - синоним слова "ты"  
**Дисклеймер:** Все принадлежит Хантер  
**Предупреждение:** смерть персонажа  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Пейринг:** Ветерок, Звездоцап. Пейринга, как такового, нет.  
**Жанр:** ангст, драма, POV  
**Описание:** Song на песню Skillet "Energy". Внимание! Спойлер к "Тающему эхо".  
**Категория:** Маленький намек на слэш  
**Размер:** мини  
**Статус:** закончен

Туман стелился по Темному лесу. В холодном небе не было ни звезд, ни луны.

Два воителя, бурый и черный, набросились друг на друга. Угрожающе шипя, бурый сделал выпад в сторону противника, обрушившись на него передними лапами. Черный упал на землю, ловя ртом воздух.

"**Сила" - синоним слова "ты",**

**Твои мощные крылья одним взмахом сдувают меня.**

Он приготовился к новому удару. Нанесенная им рана не давала мне достойно сражаться, и я сжался в комок, ожидая нападения.

- Дерись, Ветерок! Вспомни, чему я тебя учил! - услышал я грозный рык Звездоцапа. Его острые когти впились мне в плечо.

**Устрашающе ты набрасываешься, словно молния.**

**Ты - причина моего страха.**

**Я дрожу, когда ты произносишь мое имя.**

Превозмогая боль, я вывернулся из когтей Звездоцапа и приготовился к атаке. Но нападать было не на кого.

- Ты должен делать все намного быстрее! - прорычал мне на ухо призрачный кот.

Я резко обернулся, но там опять никого не было.

- Еще быстрее! - призрачный силуэт Звездоцапа появился прямо передо мной.

**И я окружен, **

**Ты подавляешь меня.**

Он, словно ураган, набросился на меня, и я еле-еле успел отпрыгнуть.

- Запомни, если не можешь взять противника силой, возьми его хитростью! - прорычал мой призрачный наставник и со всей силы ударил меня по уху.

**Ты - безмолвная ярость, ты - ураган,**

**Ты - все, что неподвластно моему зрению и логике,**

**Ты - загадка, окутанная таинственностью.**

**Куда бы я не пошел, я не могу скрыться от твоей энергии.**

Даже днем я не могу забыть его. Он захватил все мои мысли. Где бы я ни был, я чувствую на себе взгляд его янтарных глаз, слышу его голо, твердящий "Будь начеку! Любой может оказаться предателем!" и я готов ему подчиниться.

**Божественность - реальность, которую ты представляешь. Ты бросаешь вызов времени.**

**Я вижу тебя везде: в дожде, в пламени, в ветре.**

"**Захваченный" - вот более подходящее описание моего состояния.**

**Ты - тот, кого я жажду. И я хочу быть твоим рабом.**

- Звездные коты не будут ждать, когда ты изволишь на них напасть, - я снова в Темном лесу, и снова Звездоцап учит меня ведению боя.

Полосатый кот сделал выпад в мою сторону, целясь в горло. Я, легко увернувшись, поднырнул под его брюхо и полоснул по незащищенному животу. Яростно зашипев, Звездоцап упал на землю, придавив меня свом весом.

- Сколько раз повторять: скорость - твое преимущество! - прорычал он мне на ухо. - Ты должен использовать его!

**Ты - безмолвная ярость, ты - ураган,**

**Ты - все, что неподвластно моему зрению и логике,**

**Ты - загадка, окутанная таинственностью.**

**Куда бы я не пошел, я не могу скрыться от твоей энергии.**

Он двигается с такой скоростью, что я уж не могу за ним уследить. Удары градом сыплются на меня, и я еле-еле успеваю уворачиваться.

- и это все, на что ты способен? - насмешливый голос Звездоцапа прозвучал у меня за спиной. - Давай же, нападай!

"**Сила" - синоним слова "ты",**

**Твои мощные крылья одним взмахом сдувают меня.**

- Настал день напасть на Звездное племя! - Звездоцап сидел на скале. - Вспомните все, что вы знали! Мы должны показать Звездным котам, что мы еще способны сражаться!

Коты-изгнанники, слушавшие полосатого кота, одобрительно завыли. Среди них я узнал Коршуна, частокола и Звездолома, которые частенько присутствовали на моих тренировках.

- Тогда вперед! - рыкнул Звездоцап и соскочил со скалы.

**Ты - безмолвная ярость, ты - ураган,**

**Ты - все, что неподвластно моему зрению и логике,**

**Ты - загадка, окутанная таинственностью.**

**Куда бы я не пошел, я не могу скрыться от твоей энергии.**

Темнота окружила меня. Мы проиграли. Темный лес потерпел поражение. _Я _потерпел поражение.

**Мне не скрыться от этого.**

**Мне не скрыться, нет, нет, нет.**

Я открыл глаза. Я снова на уже знакомой поляне. Передо мной сидят Звездоцап и Коршун.

**Куда бы я не пошел,**

**Я не могу скрыться от твоей энергии.**

- Добро пожаловать в темный лес, Ветерок, - усмехнулся полосатый кот. - Теперь ты его полноправный обитатель.


End file.
